


'The Daughter of the last Titan'

by qnesha



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adopted Children, African Culture, African Dragon, African Folklore, Animal Transformation, Arguing, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Chases, Child/Parent Fights, Demon Deals, Demonic Possession, Demons, Developing Friendships, Different Kingdoms, Dwarves, Explicit Language, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fights, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Identity Reveal, Injury Recovery, Kingdom of Body, Kingdom of Claw, Kingdom of Eyes, Kingdom of Heart, Kingdom of Tail, Kingdom of Teeth, Kingdom of Wings, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Trust, Magic, Magic Revealed, Magical Artifacts, Major Character Injury, Minor Original Character(s), Mystical Creatures, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Orcs, Original Character(s), Past Character Death, Play Fighting, Presumed Dead, Prophecy, Recovered Memories, Rivalry, Secrets, Shapeshifting, Single Parents, Sphinxes, Survivor Guilt, Swordfighting, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Teambuilding, Teamwork, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, animal fights, food comfort, powers, protective parent, rival clans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qnesha/pseuds/qnesha
Summary: "It shall be then when, the missing Titan is found and the one that is named Koglar is free, 7 children, the last titan, and 7 kingdoms must reunite the bond that was broken, as a victory shall mark the return of Titans and the rise of a New Era".
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	'The Daughter of the last Titan'

a, abbr, acronym, address, [align], [alt], [axis], b, big, blockquote, br, caption, center, cite, [class], code, col, colgroup, dd, del, dfn, div, dl, dt, em, h1, h2, h3, h4, h5, h6, [height], hr, [href], i, img, ins, kbd, li, [name], ol, p, pre, q, s, samp, small, span, [src], strike, strong, sub, sup, table, tbody, td, tfoot, th, thead, [title], tr, tt, u, ul, var, [width]


End file.
